broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
The Demon Pony Empire
Demons Ponies, a mixture of bat pony and unicorn, the first of these ponies born was named Shadow Strike, though due to the magic surrounding him other normal ponies started to develop into demons who until the fall of Sombra were called Dragon Wing Ponies by The Crystal Ponies. They have large bat like wings, sharp teeth, they have muscular bodies for running and flying. Their colours are often dark but on rare occasions an be bright and all demons have two sharp horns upon their head each horn shape varying from demon to demon, though some demons have developed a unicorn horn enhancing their magic. Because each demon has magic in them originating from Sombra himself each demon pony is able to perform simple magic and develop it though in rare cases some demons are born without the magic gene but advance in other abilities like flying, jousting or running. Formation and Early Years After the fall of King Sombra after being defeated by Celestia and Luna in 1011 the demon ponies found themselves cast out from The Crystal Empire and into a strange new world due to the magic from Celestia and Luna. Among the ponies was Sombra's teenage son Shadow Strike who had the job of leading the ponies in this new world. During the first few months the world was struck by famine, with the heat from the volcanic rocks and lava around them leaving them with no drink they needed to adapt to survive. Within a month of the famine Shadow Strike using a large portion of his dark magic was able to create a rip between Equestria and their unnamed world at the same time giving the demons the power to change into either a unicorn, pegasus or earth pony once they entered Equestria, the rip in Equestria being in the Everfree Forest meaning they can come and go as they please. It was after this event that the world started to shift and change as the earth and rocks changed to make caves for the demons and a large stone Castle appeared in the centre of the world offering Shadow Strike a place to recover. It was on this day The Demon Pony Empire was created yet the Monarch would not be formed for another four years. The Monarch is Formed Four years after The Demon Pony Empire was formed Shadow Strike had gotten used to the responsibilities of being leader but longed for somepony to be with him. He remembered during the famine he often gave his share of food to a demoness named Ice Fang and decided to find her again, however he was not expecting to find her beaten and bruised. Taking her under his wing Shadow took her into the castle to recover and soon the two fell in love soon becoming mates. The two soon deciding to make the Monarch soon after to ensure the Demons knew they would always have someone to guide them. Shadow Strike and Ice Fang Uniting a Empire Forging An Empire Lava Fang and Flame Flicker Maintaining Peace When Prince Lava Fang, the son of Shadow Strike and Ice Fang and Princess Flame Flicker came to rule many demons were doubtful of the two being able to keep the peace like Shadow Strike. It was at this time the Manipulator demons and Lava Breathing demons started to fight over territory leaving the new King and Queen to deal with the problem. After much bickering Lava Fang and Flame Flicker came up with the solution of having leaders for each group and they personally made sure each group had an equal amount of territory. Though neither of them knew it was a test made by Shadow Strike to prove a new generation could lead them. Blood Storm and Lavender Night Rise to Power Silver Star Midnight Sunset Second Reign Queen Firewing: First Solo Ruler Taking Power When Queen Firewing came to power many demons questioned Blood Storm's choice in letting Firewing rule alone or rule at all as Firewing was known to be brash and inpatient. But Blood Storm insisted he wanted her to learn to rule. While Firewing wasn't the youngest demon to take the throne, that title belonged to Lava Fang. She was the most inexperienced which combined with her attitude was leading for trouble Failed Invasion of Equestria After servile hundred years of leading Firewing was getting sick of only being able to rule the Empire and hunt in Equestria so came up with the plan to take Equestria over, much to the protest of Ice Fang who wanted to keep peace between Equestria and the Empire. Despite multiple objections Firewing went ahead with her plans, managing to convince a number of other demons to join her. During this time she had a foal of her own, though unplanned and interrupting her goal she still cared for the filly who she named Malitia, Latin for malice. Eventually planning was complete and it was soon time for the invasion to begin, through a special magic pool she knew Princess Luna would be in Ponyville. Knowing trying to fight Celestia and Luna together was a lost cause Firewing knew the night of the new year was the time to attack. However unknown to her one of her biggest mistakes was about to be her downfall, the banishment of her half sister Midnight Sunset. When the time came too attack Firewing soon realized as the attack drew on taking one of Equestria’s most powerful ponies surrounded by guards was not as simple and easy as she had thought. Demise to Midnight Sunset During the invasion Firewing spotted her half sister who she believed had froze when she was left in the Everfree Forest as a newborn in the worst winter in Equestria in thirty years now fighting the demons. Not wanting Midnight to take away her place as Queen Firewing attacked, at first appeared to be winning but had strongly underestimated her younger sister as Midnight had hat to fight to survive. After knocking out a random pony who tried to fight back, not knowing the stallion was Midnight’s love interest she soon met her end as in striking him Midnight’s demon half had come in control. Firewing had never been or never looked so scared in her life moments before meeting her gruesome end. As her sisters powers became stronger Firewing was consumed by pain as parts of her flesh started to burn her and soon melt off. Many of the demons seeing their Queen dying fled back to the Empire in fear of meeting an end like their Queen. Some stories go that before her eyes and internal organs melted to join the fleshly coloured ooze below her Firewing saw Ice Fang and though she couldn’t speak tried to beg the former Queen to save her. She was never saved though Firewing was said to see Ice Fang this is only a story as Ice Fang has never confirmed or denied this. Annual events Every hundred years on the anniversary of the formation of the Empire the leaders from the four parts of the demon world as well as the King and Queen come together to replenish the dark magic in the demon world as without the magic the Empire would crumble into dust. Every year one of the different parts of the Empire host The Demon Olympics much like The Equestria Games. Category:Pony Category:Unicorn